Le TBC en dix leçons
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Leçon 5 : Le TBC dans le monde.
1. Leçon 1

_Bonsüar._

_Je manque de sommeil. Je crois que ça se voit._

_Bonne lecture!**  
**_

* * *

**Le TBC en dix leçons**

**.**

**Leçon n°1 : Mais le TBC, ça vient d'où ?**

**.**

Grande question philosophique sur laquelle ce sont penchés Descartes et Platon, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais si vous ne voulez pas mon avis, c'est tant mieux, parce que j'ai plutôt tendance à dire n'importe quoi.

Petite leçon sur l'histoire du TBC, donc. Le TBC naquit en l'an de grâce 1354, avec l'apparition du premier Tony DiNozzo de l'histoire. Il était Tony. Il était DiNozzo. Mais il n'était pas dans une télé. C'est dommage pour lui, d'ailleurs. Le pauvre ne sera jamais célèbre.

Le vrai TBC naquit en l'an 2010, grâce et à cause de filles complétement timbrées dont nous tairons le nom. Tout cela partit d'une série composée de quatre lettres, que nous nommerons NCIS. Et pas CSI, ok ? Sinon, c'est que vous êtes dyslexiques, ou que vous vous êtes trompé de site, chers lecteurs.

Dans cette série, un agent _très_ spécial, qui s'appelle… *roulement de tambour, s'il vous plait*… Anthony DiNozzo, oui ! Dit, Tony. Ledit Tony étant _très_ spécial, était aussi _très_ aimé. Mais qui dit aimé dit torturé. Logique. Imparable. Ah vi que c'est vrai ?

Dont, le pauvre personnage _très_ aimé fut _très_ mal en point dans de nombreuses fics d'auteurs _très_ tordues. Pour ne citer qu'un passage d'un auteur -que nous nommerons _Wenetsgi_ pour plus de discrétion-, par exemple : _« Il quitte la pièce. La porte se referme dans un bruit sourd. Le premier coup de poing atteint son visage. C'est le premier d'une longue série. ». _Ceci est un exemple flagrant de TBCisme aigu, accueilli par une salve d'applaudissements et de hourras grandiloquents par les lecteurs, malgré les menaces qui s'en suivent pour l'auteur.

D'ailleurs, les auteurs de TBC ont appris à vivre avec les menaces en même temps qu'avec le TBC. Ils ont acquis un sens de la survie tel qu'ils peuvent devenir transparent dès la mention du mot « hache », par exemple. Nous en parlerons dans une prochaine leçon.

Pour en revenir à nos moutons NCISiens TBCique : Au cours de ces deux ans, l'agent très spécial a connu bien des difficultés, malgré ses réclamations contre ce club. Le club a grandi, le TBC aussi, et les fans en demandent encore plus, au grand bonheur des auteurs.

C'est triste (pour Tony), c'est formidable (pour nous). Une auteur que nous nommerons _GBP_ cite d'ailleurs, en parlant du club : _GNAK GNAK GNAK, MOUAHAHAHA_. Ce formidable discours est très parlant sur la mentalité TBCienne.

Le TBC fait maintenant des petits, le ZBC (Ziva's Bobo Club), le ABC (Abby's Bobo Club)… Il y a aussi des variantes amicales du TBC, telles que le TibbsBC (Le Tibbs's Bobo Club), le Tiva's Bobo Club… La famille s'agrandit. Versons une petite larme de bonheur, voulez-vous?

Le TBC est voué à continuer de vivre, pour vous, grâce à vous, et parce que, même les haches ne l'arrêterons pas. Ni les tronçonneuses en diamant. Il est entré dans l'histoire. (Ou du moins, dans ce fandom, hum).

Alors… Pensons NCIS, pensons TBC, vivons AIPM !

* * *

**Prochaine leçon :** Mettre le TBC en pratique.

* * *

_Mouarf. Pardon._


	2. Leçon 2

_Bonsuar!_

_Du grand n'importe quoi... Mais j'ai bien ris..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Leçon 2 : Le TBC en pratique**

.

Avant de passer aux autres cours sur le TBC, nous allons étudier des cas pratiques, pour mieux cerner le TBC…

Vous aurez donc le droit à un TBC normal, et aux autres différents TBC… A vous de choisir lequel est le mieux !

.

**Cas n°1 : Le TBC « normal »**

_« Tony DiNozzo s'extirpa de la Mustang en titubant, tout en portant une main à sa jambe en sang. Un coup d'œil derrière lui confirma ses doutes : Ses agresseurs le suivaient. _

_Il grimaça. Et boitilla jusqu'au couvert des arbres, pendant qu'une première balle sifflait près de son oreille. »_

Le TBC que nous connaissons tous, le sadique, celui qui cause AIPM et convulsions. Celui qu'on aime, donc.

.

**Cas n°2 : Le TBC pas TBC**

_« Tony DiNozzo grimaça. Il venait de se casser un ongle. Il souffrait. Sa vie était fichue. Il composa le numéro de Gibbs pour lui faire ses adieux »._

A éviter. Pitié.

.

**Cas n°3 : Le TBC trop TBC**

_« Tony DiNozzo mourut dans d'atroces douleurs »._

NON !

.

**Cas n°4 : Le TBC incompréhensible.**

_« Tony, il s'était cassé un pied. Puis il eut mal à la tête. Finalement, il se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, mais il avait mal à son nez »_

Euh… Si quelqu'un a compris quelque chose, qu'il lève la main.

**Cas n°5: Le TBC invisible**

_[...]_**  
**

Ah, bah, il est invisible.

.

**Cas n°6 : Le TBC mal écrit**

_« Trop, Tony il a mal. Il kif pas. Grave. »_

Pitié, non.

.

**Cas n°7 : Le TBC trop rapide**

_« Tony il a eu une balle dans la tête, et il est à l'hôpital, et il a guéri, et il a des enfants avec Ziva, et Gibbs est en fait son père. Fin. »_

Uh ?

.

**Cas n°8 : Le TBC avec des fautes**

_« Tonny DiNosso été amoureu deu ZeeVa, mé ile été mallades, é ile été mouru. »_

ARG

.

**Cas n°9 : Le TBC étrange**

_« Tony DiNozzo se prit un rayon intergalactique dans la tête. Il ne pouvait se réveiller que s'il retrouvait le cercle de Zebda, dans la cave du château de Thor »._

Hum…

.

**Cas n°10 : Le TBC où Tony est un super héros**

_« Tony DiNozzo retira vaillamment la hache plantée dans son cœur, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il la leva au-dessus de sa tête, et laissa briller ses deux pupilles hargneuses dans le noir, sans trembler un seul chouia »._

… Et il retira sa chemise, laissant transparaître son costume de Superman.

.

**Cas n°11 : Le TBC où Tony n'est pas un super héros**

_« Tony DiNozzo hurla comme une fillette sous la vision de l'arme tendue vers lui. Et alla se cacher sous le bureau de Gibbs, tout tremblant »._

Achevez-moi, pitié.

.

**Cas n°12 : Le TBC AIPMique**

_« Tony DiNozzo baissa lentement les yeux vers son torse, lâchant un râle rauque en voyant la tâche rouge s'élargir sur le tissu soyeux de sa chemise »._

Ouais, j'aime. J'adore, même.

.

**Cas n°13 : Le TBC pas AIPMique**

_« Tony DiNozzo baissa lentement les yeux vers son torse, lâchant un soupir de satisfaction en voyant que la balle était passé à un centimètre de sa peau et ne l'avait donc pas touché. »_

Moins drôle.

.

**Cas n°14 : Le TBC associé aux autres clubs**

_« Tony DiNozzo releva les yeux. Et croisa les pupilles fiévreuses de Tim et Gibbs, alors que Ziva et Abby étaient recroquevillées dans un coin, immobiles »._

Cruel, dément. Génial.

.

**Cas n°15 : Le TBC seul**

_« Tony DiNozzo avait mal, mais il n'avait aucun numéro de téléphone à contacter. Logique : Il avait quitté le NCIS depuis dix ans »._

Cool que si Tony retrouve l'équipe par la suite, ah vi ?

.

**Cas n°16 : Le TBC inexistant**

_« Tony DiNozzo était heureux. En quarante-deux ans, il n'était jamais allé chez le docteur. Sa vie était tellement tranquille… »._

NOOOOOOON

.

**Cas n°17 : Le TBC trop existant**

_« Tony DiNozzo plaça un doigt tremblant sur le mur face à lui. Il n'avait pas eu d'accidents depuis vingt-deux minutes. C'était étrange. Evidemment, le mur trembla et s'écroula au-dessus de lui avant qu'il n'ait pu dire « ouf » »._

Euh… Ouch ?

.

**Cas n°18 : Le TBC cross-over**

_« Tony DiNozzo piocha une sucrerie dans le paquet de réglisses de Walter Bishop, son bras blessé serré contre son torse. A son côté, Buffy Summers savourait un café avec Gibbs. Il fit un signe de tête à Bree Hodge quand celle-ci passa devant lui, un panier de muffins dans les mains. Elle convoqua toute la tribu à table, il s'installa au côté d'Olivia et de Piper, après avoir souri à Bella et Edward, les deux mariés qui se bécotaient. Il soupira, heureux, tout en se servant une tasse accompagné d'une part de tarte fait par Sheldon. Ils venaient de sauver le monde, il pouvait s'autoriser un petit délice… ». _

Wiiiiiii !

.

**Cas n°19 : Le TBC inversé**

_« Tony DiNozzo sourit. Et aiguisa sa hache. Aujourd'hui, il allait à Bethesda. Aujourd'hui, il allait se venger »._

Prenez garde, les amis.

.

**Cas n°20 : Le TBC mélangeant tout ça**

_« Tony DiNozzo ouvrit sa fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait froid, mais ce n'était pas grave, puisqu'il avait le sceptre de Bobacar. Il décida d'appeler Ziva pour lui demander de se marier, mais il se prit d'abord une balle dans l'épaule. Il voulu appeler Gibbs quand il remarqua que ce n'était pas une balle à la kryptonite, mais il découvrit que son portable n'était plus son portable, mais un jouet en plastique. Alors, il soupira et alla dans sa cave, chercher sa TonyMobile. Il sourit à Damon Salvatore. Et il acheta une maison à la campagne, mais quand même, il s'était cassé un orteil »._

On évitera ce mélange.

* * *

**Prochaine leçon :** Étude d'un chapitre TBCique (il me faut un extrait, si quelqu'un veut bien se porter volontaire et m'en envoyer un à étudier)

* * *

_Alors? Quel cas préférez-vous? Lequel est le plus débile? Lequel vous a fait hurler? =D_


	3. Leçon 3

_Hello :)_

_Contente que vous ayiez aimé les cas précédent. J'ai adoré les trouver! ;)  
_

_Aujourd'hui, étude d'un cas pratique!  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

**Leçon 3 : Etude d'un cas pratique_  
_**

_._

Chers amis, aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier un cas pratique de TBC aigu.

Vous reconnaitrez certainement un extrait de "Boxe et Natation", l'un des bonus de la trilogie « Confiance et Trahison » de Gwenetsi.

Je l'ai déjà cité précédemment, et je l'utilise à nouveau parce que je pense que cet extrait est vraiment **le** moment TBC par excellence. Parlant, résumant le club, j'adore !

* * *

**Cas pratique : Le TBC, par Gwenetsi****(les commentaires sont en italique)**

**.  
**

Son corps n'est plus que douleur. (_Physiquement. Mentalement, pas encore: Il n'a toujours pas vu les lectrices qui se cachent derrière lui pour admirer le TBC made in Gwen)_ Il ne sent rien d'autre qu'elle _(et, mais on est là, nous ! Whouou !)_. Le sang qui coule et imbibe sa chemise, sa respiration difficile et les battements anarchiques de son cœur, les liens qui lui cisailent la chair... tout est occulté par la douleur _(Quelle couleur, la chemise ? Est-ce que c'est raccord avec la couleur du sang ?)_. Il oscille entre conscience et inconscience _(Quelqu'un pour lui tapoter la joue ?)_.

Régulièrement _ils_ reviennent et recommencent _(Ils ? Les autres ? Comme dans LOST ? Mais faut appeler Jack ! JAAAACK !)_. Il est arrivé à un stade où rien ne peut l'atteindre (_Un stade ? Je ne savais pas que Tony aimait le foot)_. Un coup de plus ou de moins, quelle importance _(ça dépend si c'est un coup de tronconneuse, quand même)_.

De temps en temps, il sent qu'on lui met dans la bouche de la nourriture qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier, puis on le force à déglutir _(Tsss, j'espère au moins que c'est plein de vitamine C)_.

Il voit les jours se succéder, marqués par les comprimés qu'on le force à avaler avec de l'eau sucrée, les médicaments dus à son état de santé _(c'est Queen qui va être content !)_. Il trouve ça risible, soigner son corps puis le blesser_ (vi, c'est pour mieux faire durer le TBC, mon enfant)_.

Quelques jours de répit lui sont accordés _(Youhou !)_. Il ne reprend pas vraiment des forces, mais il a le sentiment de se reposer_ (ça va peut être permettre à Jack de le retrouver aussi ! En même temps, Jack, il est lost)_.

Puis la méthode change _(Teuteuteuh, qui a donné sa permission ?)_.

Son bâillon est enlevé _(Yeah, qui c'est qui va pouvoir claquer une réplique de film, là ? Non ? Non)_. On le détache de sa chaise pour le traîner hors de la pièce_(et les souliers de Tony ! Faut faire attention aux souliers !)_. Ses mains sont liées devant lui _(pas pratique pour se gratter le nez)_. Sa chemise n'est qu'un souvenir depuis un moment déjà _(j'espère que ce n'était pas un cadeau d'Abby)_.

Il voit un couloir puis une nouvelle porte _(il y a de la tapisserie ?)_. Ils entrent dans une autre salle _(et là, il y a de la tapisserie ?)_. Il a juste le temps de découvrir un bassin rempli d'eau qu'il est jeté dedans _(Il a une bouée ?)_. Il sent qu'on appuie sur sa tête pour le maintenir sous la surface _(et la bouée, alors ?)_. Il tente de retenir sa respiration le plus longtemps possible, de se débattre, de remonter à l'air libre... Peine perdue, il échoue à chaque tentative _(ouais, mais s'il avait eu une bouée, il aurait pu s'en servir pour piquer de l'air et…Ok, je me tais)_.

On le sort avant qu'il se noie _(vi, pour la règle numéro six du TBC, voyons)_. Généralement c'est à temps, parfois de justesse, d'autres fois c'est trop tard _(là, c'est quand il est tout bleu)._ D'abord il y a le néant, puis il ouvre les yeux en crachant l'eau contenue dans ses poumons après qu'une main lui est écrasée la poitrine pour le ramener d'outre tombe _(Merci la main !)_.

Quand il faut faire une pause, on le laisse tomber au sol _(en quoi, le sol ? Il y a un tapis, j'espère ?)_. On lui donne de quoi tenir, on le laisse dormir un peu, puis on recommence _(Il a un doudou Tibbs ?)_.

Les deux gorilles ne parlent jamais _(en même temps, une conversation de gorille, ça doit pas être facile. Sauf s'ils parlent banane)_. Il ne lui permette pas non plus d'ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer un mot _(tout ça parce qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'il pique leurs bananes)_. Sa tête entre en contact avec le liquide avant _(et toujours pas de bouée, je suppose ?)_.

La méthode du Fantôme est la torture _(ouaaaais !*tape dans la main du Fantôme*)_.

Selon ses pratiques habituelles, elle sert de complément au sérum de vérité _(le filou)_. Au vu de son état de santé, il a préféré éviter de le lui injecter (_et ce qu'il a piqué la recette à Saleem?)_. Lui aurait préféré plutôt que de subir _ça (Vi, mais TBC, Tony… TBC !)_.

Il a déjà été torturé, voilà qu'il y a droit de nouveau _(et c'est pas près de se terminer !)._

On le torture _(*Montre fièrement son badge TBC*)_. Il n'y a rien à dire d'autre que ça _(Meuh si, y'a plein de fics qui disent d'autre trucs)_. C'est la triste réalité _(triste, mais pas pour tout le monde !)._

Torture _(youhou !)_. Ce mot fait peur, à raison _(meh non)_. Il est difficile à prononcer, à écrire aussi _(j'y arrive, et même en majuscule : TORTURE, mwahaha)._ C'est un mot interdit, tabou pour lui _(va falloir t'y habituer, mon garçon). _Il n'aime pas ce mot _(fallait pas entrer dans l'équipe de Gibbs !)_. Dire qu'il est torturé revient à dire qu'il est en position de faiblesse _(Naaaan, mais naaaaan)_. Il n'aime pas être faible, pas devant les gens _(juste de temps en temps)_. Seul il s'autorise parfois à craquer, mais c'est rare, extrêmement rare _(*désigne toutes les lectrices qui admirent Tony : Tu n'es jamais seul, monsieur l'agent très spécial)_.

Il hait vraiment ce mot _(Vive le TBC)_. Il le hait d'autant plus qu'il le subit _(*Tape dans la main de tous les membres du TBC*)_.

* * *

_Walaaa, cette leçon, c'est du très grand n'importe quoi, encore une fois! Mais ça vous aura au moins permis d'admirer à nouveau l'œuvre de Gwen! :] _

* * *

**Prochaine leçon:** Euuuh, je vais y réfléchir. Une idée?

* * *

_Alors? :)_


	4. Leçon 4

_Hola!_

_Une nouvelle leçon, merci à vous pour les idées qui m'ont bien inspiré, celle-ci est de Pline !;]_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Leçon 4 : Les ingrédients pour un bon TBC**

.

Comment faire un bon TBC ? Car il ne suffit pas d'aligner quelques mots pour faire un bon TBC, il faut aussi une bonne dose de quelques éléments indispensables, saupoudrés au-dessus de votre inspiration NCISienne.

Vous avez de quoi noter ? Oui. Alors, soyez prêts à noter. Voici les ingrédients indispensables à un bon TBC :

* * *

**- Un Tony DiNozzo**

Car le Tony's Bobo Club sans Tony n'est pas le Tony's Bobo Club. Et avouons que le Alfred's Bobo Club est quand même beaucoup moins drôle.

_Exemple :_ Tony DiNozzo n'avait plus aucune force pour se relever. Son front était collé au sol, ses membres tremblaient, il était absolument incapable d'effectuer un seul mouvement.

_Contre-Exemple :_ Alfred DiMotro était blessé. Mais comme nous ne savions absolument pas qui était Alfred DiMotro, nous nous en moquions totalement et Alfred mourut dans d'atroces souffrances, paix à son âme.

* * *

**- Des bobos**

Car le Tony's Bobo Club sans bobo… C'est beaucoup moins drôle.

_Exemple :_ Les yeux clos, il fit rouler son front de façon à bouger sa tête sur le côté, et ouvrit les paupières. Il fit alors un bref inventaire de ses blessures. Et constata que, s'il s'en sortait, il était bon pour jouer une pâle imitation de « la Momie » pendant plusieurs semaines.

_Contre-Exemple :_ Tony DiNozzo constata que la manche de son pull s'était effilochée après qu'il soit tombé de ces quatorze étages. Il pesta contre sa malchance, le front cerné d'un pli agacé. Sa vie était vraiment difficile.

* * *

**- Une atmosphère**

Car c'est encore mieux quand Tony est dans un environnement particulier, une atmosphère qui colle avec le TBC, de préférence. Et qui reste logique.

_Exemple :_ Autour de lui, l'orage grondait, la pluie tombait avec ardeur, inondant ses vêtements et laissant de longues traînées d'eau dégouliner sur sa nuque, ses joues, allant jusqu'à s'insinuer vers ses yeux pour l'aveugler.

_Contre-Exemple :_ Tony était dans un sous-marin qui naviguait dans l'espace. Il y neigeait, et quelques rayons de soleil lui chatouillaient le nez. Mais le must étaient quand même les petits martiens qui jouaient de la macarena devant lui, le tout pendant qu'il cherchait comment fonctionnant ce truc qu'on appelait cœur.

* * *

**- (Optionnel) Un méchant **

Le méchant reste optionnel, le TBC pouvant être réalisé de bien des façons. Mais un bon gros méchant bien sadique et bien malsain est toujours un plaisir quand on parle de TBC.

_Exemple :_ Il sentit soudainement quelqu'un le repousser violemment à l'aide d'un coup de pied dans les côtes et retomba sur le dos avec un hoquet de douleur. Il rencontra alors le regard dément de l'homme qui était décidé à le pousser dans la tombe.

_Contre-Exemple :_ « Le méchant » lui chanta une berceuse pour le réconforter de son bobo et lui offrit un hamburger, avant de rigoler avec lui de ses films préférés. Ils finirent bien sûr par aller à Bethesda, car au final, cet adorable homme nomme « le méchant » avait réellement un cœur tendre (aussi tendre que du milka).

* * *

**-(Optionnel) Quelques répliques DiNozzoiennes.**

Car un DiNozzo a toujours une réplique dans son sac, même dans les pires moments.

_Exemple : _

« -Il est temps de mourir, cracha son ennemi en s'agenouillant à son côté et en l'attrapant par le col.

-Cliché.

-Quoi ?

L'italien plissa les paupières. Parler était dur, mais sa fierté l'obligeait à répondre, à repousser ses limites.

-Cliché. Cette phrase. Beaucoup trop cliché. Ringard. Comme toi. Je vais mourir des mains d'un has-been. Pff ».

_Contre-exemple :_

« -Il est temps de mourir.

-Ah.

-C'est tout ce que ça vous inspire, DiNozzo ?

-Oh.

-Quelqu'un a coupé la langue du flic ou quoi ?

-Uh ».

* * *

**-Un respect de la règle numéro six du TBC**

Cette règle n'est pas optionnelle. Personne n'a le droit de tuer Tony sans risquer de mourir assassiné par certains patients de Bethesda (moi comprise). Sauf cas exceptionnels (*crise de cruauté aigue qui implique que vous fuirez la colère de vos lecteurs durant le reste de votre vie, fic' surnaturelles ou OS résolument dramatique).

Attention : Le non-respect de cette règle est dangereux pour la santé (la vôtre. Et celles de vos lecteurs... Mais surtout la vôtre).

_Exemple : _

L'homme ne releva même pas sa remarque, il préféra retirer le cran de son semi-automatique en silence, prêt à tirer sur l'italien.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, et compta jusqu'à trois, simple solution pour rendre la fin qui arrivait plus supportable.

En arrivant à dix, il constata qu'il était encore vivant. Il rouvrit les paupières. Et sourit en voyant son ennemi, une arme sur la tempe, immobilisé par…

« Salut Patron ».

_Contre-exemple :_

Son ennemi tira. Tony mourut. Et l'auteur ne put vous raconter la suite car elle fut malheureusement la victime d'une vengeance farouche de la part de jeunes patientes armées de haches à l'effigie de l'agent DiNozzo.

* * *

Avec tout ça, vous avez de quoi écrire un bon TBC. A vous !

* * *

**Prochaine leçon :** Ça sera surprise!

* * *

_Ça vous a plu? :)_

.

**Je vous remets le drabble dans sa version complète :**

Tony DiNozzo n'avait plus aucune force pour se relever. Son front était collé au sol, ses membres tremblaient, il était absolument incapable d'effectuer un seul mouvement.

Les yeux clos, il fit rouler son front de façon à bouger sa tête sur le côté, et ouvrit les paupières. Il fit alors un bref inventaire de ses blessures. Et constata que, s'il s'en sortait, il était bon pour jouer une pâle imitation de « la Momie » pendant plusieurs semaines.

Autour de lui, l'orage grondait, la pluie tombait avec ardeur, inondant ses vêtements et laissant de longues traînées d'eau dégouliner sur sa nuque, ses joues, allant jusqu'à s'insinuer vers ses yeux pour l'aveugler.

Il sentit soudainement quelqu'un le repousser violemment à l'aide d'un coup de pied dans les côtes et retomba sur le dos avec un hoquet de douleur. Il rencontra alors le regard dément de l'homme qui était décidé à le pousser dans la tombe.

-Il est temps de mourir, cracha son ennemi en s'agenouillant à son côté et en l'attrapant par le col.

-Cliché.

-Quoi ?

L'italien plissa les paupières. Parler était dur, mais sa fierté l'obligeait à répondre, à repousser ses limites.

-Cliché. Cette phrase. Beaucoup trop cliché. Ringard. Comme toi. Je vais mourir des mains d'un has-been. Pff.

L'homme ne releva même pas sa remarque, il préféra retirer le cran de son semi-automatique en silence, prêt à tirer sur l'italien.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, et compta jusqu'à trois, simple solution pour rendre la fin qui arrivait plus supportable.

En arrivant à dix, il constata qu'il était encore vivant. Il rouvrit les paupières. Et sourit en voyant son ennemi, une arme sur la tempe, immobilisé par…

« Salut Patron ».


	5. Leçon 5

_Holaaa!_

_Ca faisait longtemps... Cette leçon était commencée depuis plus d'un mois... Il était temps que je la termine ;)_

_Et merci ma WJ adorée pour l'idée ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Leçon 5 : Le TBC dans le monde  
**

**.**

Le TBC, c'est bien quand il est situé à Washington, près du Navy Yard. Mais c'est aussi vraiment très bien quand il se trouve dans des endroits très variés. Aussi bien pour notre Tony que pour les auteurs.

Voilà quelques endroits où le TBC peut se passer :

.

**Le TBC dans une cave sombre**

Le spécimen DiNozzo est habitué à la cave sombre. Il ne sort d'ailleurs désormais plus sans son kit lampe de poche, barres de céréales aux douze chocolat, lime à ongles dépliables en quinze et évidemment, pied de biche de la taille d'un trombone.

.

**Le TBC dans un entrepôt**

Idem. Le Tony prévoit donc ici, en plus des objets cités précédemment, une tente pour pouvoir dormir entre deux tentatives de torture/meurtre dans ledit entrepôt.

.

**Le TBC dans un train**

Ici, le Tony a le droit de faire son James Bond est de monter sur le toit du train pour aller arrêter les méchants. Mais le Tony n'étant pas 007, il se contentera plutôt d'appeler Gibbs est d'attendre les bad boy à la gare suivante, tout en citant son espion préféré pendant tout le trajet.

.

**Le TBC dans une grange**

Parce que c'est rigolo d'imaginer Tony au milieu des poules, ah vi ? Vi. Attention, veillez cependant à laisser au DiNozzo de quoi nettoyer son costume en sortant de ladite grange. Parce qu'un DiNozzo n'aime pas être recouvert de paille, parce que la paille, ça gratte, et que quand ça gratte, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

.

**Le TBC sur Mars**

Et pourquoi pas, d'abord ?

.

**Le TBC sur Neptune**

Bon, là, oubliez, quand même.

.

**Le TBC dans la cave de Gibbs.**

Qui c'est qui va avoir son bateau en charpie, hein ? Bon, évidemment, épargner les bouteilles de bourbon du grand manitou. Le DiNozzo prévoira ici une semaine de travaux post-TBC pour réparer la cave du Gibbs, et son bateau.

.

**Le TBC chez Ziva**

On évite de casser la table, Zi a cherché longtemps la nouvelle quand Rivkounet est tombé dessus. Le spécimen se voudra donc de périr en silence, et sans déranger les meubles de l'israélienne.

.

**Le TBC à Bethesda**

YEAAAAAAAH ! AMENEZ DU POP-CORN !

.

**Le TBC dans la mer**

Imaginez : Un radeau, un fou, un Tony, un couteau, des requins, et un lapin en chocolat. Peut faire une excellente fic'. Même sans le lapin en chocolat (à remplacer par un kit kat, évidemment).

.

**Le TBC dans un volcan**

Ça pourrait être fun. Évidemment, prévoir un petit ventilateur portable pour que le DiNozzo n'ait pas trop chaud. Parce qu'un DiNozzo qui a chaud va se plaindre, et comme il va se plaindre, le méchant va pas être content, et donc, le TBC va augmenter, et donc, le DiNozzo va davantage se plaindre, et donc, le méchant va pas être content, et donc... Vous comprenez ? Alors, surtout, n'oubliez pas le ventilo. Il en va de la survie du DiNozzo.

.

**Le TBC dans une voiture.**

Sans freins, de préférence. Et dans une mustang. Avec presque plus d'essence. Et qui commence à prendre feu. Avec un méchant qui tire dans le pare-brise arrière. Ouaaais.

.

_Voilà, quelques endroits pour exercer le TBC, il y en a plein d'autres, mais mon cerveau refuse de coopérer pour en trouver davantage, donc la leçon se finira là. J'essaye de ne pas vous dire à dans six mois pour la prochaine… Bwahaha !_


End file.
